Himitsurangers
The Himitsurangers '(加賀秘密ャー Himitsurenjā'') 'are the '''45th Super Sentai Team '''who take roots from their ancestors, the Gorengers and JAKQ. They were created by the Shinmei family on the former site of Nara Dreamland at a place called EAGLE Technologies. They were awoken by the son and nephews of Aorenger, Jefu Shinemi and Akira and Stella Ryoshalde to fight the Southern Cross Army. Rangers Team History ''to be added Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (Himitsuranger) Transformation Devices * Internal Transformer Himitsu Changer * Transforming Jetta Second Weapon Multi Use Devices * Jetta Souls Side Arms * Exu Sabre * Hebi Whip-> Nara Screw * Ocean Rapier * Super Hurricane Stick * Twister Gun ** Storm Bazooka * Manta Sword and Shield * Dragon Arrow Team Weapon * Super Jet Bazooka ** Jet Bazooka Mecha * Jet Gattai Dai Drako ** Jet Gattai Ka-Oh *** Machine Houou *** Machine Dolphin *** Machine Hebi *** Machine Bandit *** Machine Hurricane ** Sanda Gattai Dracoh' *** Machine Draco *** Machine Manta * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer ** Machine Blaze ** Machine BMX ** Machine Turbo ** Machine Kujira ** Machine Varidorin * Titan-V Robo Alternate Combinations * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze * Jet Gattai Ka-oh BMX * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Turbo * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Varidorin * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Turbo * Jet Gattai Ka-oh BMX Turbo * Jet Gattai Ka-oh BMX Varidorn * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Manta Shield * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Draco * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Draco Turbo * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Mode Nigo * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Draco Blaze Manta * Kujira Gattai Kingda Ka * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Hurricane * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Blaze Draco * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Manta Shield * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Draco Turbo * Kujira Gattai Titan Dracoh' * Titan Gattai Dai Dracoh' * Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser Notes * They are the first team since JAKQ were all members of the core team are robots that can pass as humans * They are the first team since the Hurricangers to have Crimson and Navy to be a pair ** Riker Crimson, Riker Navy, Kyoryu Navy/Deathreyuger are movie-exclusives ** Interestingly, like the Gouraigers, they are siblings (except Crimson is female) * They are the first sentai team to have more female rangers than males ** Eejanika and Akira (in Scoutranger) transitioned ** Thunder Dolphin, Takabisha, Stella, and Regina were assigned female ** Jefu did mention that he wanted to make a male Crimson and Navy duo out of the scraps from Bandit and Daidasurus-Nio and Corkcscrew which would make the gender ratio 50/50, just like the Dekarangers (although only 3 female rangers ever appeared at any given time as Deka Swan, Deka Bright, and Deka Gold only appeared once) *** This is ironic as another corckscew coaster, who became Coaster Force Navy (II), but female *** This has yet to be seen and will only be seen on the team page See Also * Coaster Force Rangers-Primary Counterpart * Wild West Coasters-White Ranger suit Category:Sentai Teams Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen